Thomas vs the Spiders
It was Halloween at Sodor High and everyone was getting ready for the Halloween party. Fatty: Now everyone, tonight is the Halloween party. I hope it won't be a repeat of last year's little "Mishap". *Wavy flashback starts* *Percy is seen running around in the shirt and underwear after he had 100 cans of red bull* Percy: I AM CORNHOLIO! I NEED RED BULL FOR MY BUNGHOLE! Thomas: Percy, come back here and put your pants back on! Percy: No! *Percy then heads to the door* Thomas: Percy don't go out there! *But then Percy races down the hall, running wildly and causing many people to freak out* James:(Off screen) Dude put your pants back on! Coach Joey:(Off scream) I warned you what would happened if you do something like this! Come here you little Freak! Percy: Are you threatening me? I am Cornholio! James: I'll Cornholio YOU! *James and Coach Joey then begin to beat the crap out of Percy. Then after thaat, Percy had give Fatty a piggy back to McDonalds everyday at 1:00pm for 5 months.* Fatty: Faster! Percy: Lose some weight, fatso! Fatty: Want me to fart on you? Percy: *Panicing. NO! No that won't be necessary. Fatty: Then go faster! * Wavy flashback ends* Percy: Man, my back was sore for weeks. Fatty: As I was saying, if I get a repeat of last year's mishap, this time i will be 10 mouths Percy Percy: NO NOT THAT I'LL GOOD PLACE SIR ANYTHING BUT THAT Fatty: Then be good and keep your pants on. Thomas: Well that lets it could get any worse. Just then, Thomas saw a spider on his desk. The spider was coming near him, and he stared to panic until Mavis came over and squished it. Mavis: Man, I hate spiders. Hi Thomas. Thomas: *Still scared from the spider. H-hi Mavis. Mavis: Are you ok? You look pale. Thomas: Yeah am ok I..I just need some time to myself. Mavis: Ok. See you that the party tonight. Now to find my Toby-Muffin. Toby: Runaway! Mavis: *Chases after Toby. Come back, my Toby-Muffin! After school, Thomas was walking home with Percy. Percy: Hey Thomas? Thomas: Yeah? Percy: Mavis was tell me about you today. She said that you looked paler than moonshine. Was that true? Thomas: Yeah. Percy: And she was wondering what was wrong with you. She even told Emily and she's worried about you. Thomas:(Sighs) Well Percy, the thing is I'm afraid of spiders. Percy: You are? Thomas: Yes. It all started years ago when I was a small child. *Wavy flashback starts again* Narrator Thomas: I was 4 years old and living with Ned Flanders at the time due to my parents' disappearance. I was playing in the yard when I looked under a rock out of boredom. When I did, a bunch of spiders jumped on me. Luckly, Flanders was watering the garden when he saw the spiders and saved me by spraying them off with a garden hose. Ned Flander: Oh my goodness! *Sprays the spiders off and picks Thomas up. Are you okay? 4 year old Thomas: *Scared. Uh huh. Ned Flanders: That was a close one. But I'll take you to the doctors to make sure those spiders weren't poisonous. Narrator Thomas: Luckly, I wasn't bitten, but I was still scared of spiders. My fear got even worse when I turned 10. I was watching "The Fly", a movie about a man who ends up swapping heads with a fly. In the movie near the end, the fly was stuck in a spider's web looking terrified crying "Help me! Help me!" as a huge brown spider was approaching it and almost started eating it. I kept having nightmares about me being in the web and a gaint spider trying to get me like in the movie. *4 Year Old Thomas wakes up and finds himself on a gaint spiders web* 4 Year Old Thomas: W-where am I? Why am I in this web? Anybody out there? Gaint Spider: Yes. Me! 4 Year Old Thomas screms and the gaint spider laughes evilly and its mouth opens and the screen goes black *Wavy flashback ends again* Thomas: And i have been scared of spiders ever since Percy: Wow that was some story but do you wanna go the the party tonight Thomas: I dunno Percy: Oh come on i bet you will forget all about the spider in class today Thomas: Yeah ok Percy: Yeah, now lets go. I got to go pick up my costume from the dry cleaner. Thomas: Hey, wait up! Just up a tree D10 had heard everything D10: So Thomas is scared of spiders eh well tonight i will have a special surprise for him.. ( laughs evilly and then pauses) But first let's get some beer. Splatter and Dodge: Yay! D10 is in his lair D10: Now Thomas is scared of spider what should we do Splatter:' We can dress up as a spider' '''D10: Not going to work '''Splodge Splatter: Splatter my name is Splatter D10: Whatever Dodge: May we can get 1000 spiders and and then may he will be the biggest coward in the school D10: I got we bulid a robot spider yes thats what we'll (Evil lauging) Splatter and Dodge join in Just then Toby and Mavis overheard everything that he said Toby: Did you her that Mavis: Yeah what do we do Toby-Muffin Toby: Only one to do Mavis get your sprinklers and you can let me go Mavis: No Toby: I'll pay you 5 dollars Mavis: Still no that night that the halloween party everyone was dressed up Edward was dressed as Albert Einstein, Henry was dressed as a hippy, Gordon was dressed as the Terminator, James was dressed as Elvis, Molly was dressed as a nurse, Emily was dressed as Lois Lane, Percy dressed as The Annoying Orange, and Thomas was not wearing a costume. Percy: Hey Thomas, why aren't you wearing your Superman costume? Thomas: Because i dont feel like it. Percy: Why? Thomas: I just didn't feel like it. Category:Season 1